


Из жизни летучих мышей

by Tainele



Series: Последствия [3]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Book: The Truth (Discworld), Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Fantasy, Gen, Stereotypes, Vampires, With illustration now
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tainele/pseuds/Tainele
Summary: Не все летучие мыши являются вампирами.
Relationships: Otto von Chriek & Sacharissa Cripslock, Otto von Chriek & Sacharissa Cripslock & William de Worde, Otto von Chriek & William de Worde, Sacharissa Cripslock & William de Worde
Series: Последствия [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517813
Kudos: 4





	Из жизни летучих мышей

**Author's Note:**

> Формально относится к той же вселенной, что и предыдущие фики серии, но от канона «Зверополиса» фактически остался только концепт с разумными животными.
> 
> Написано на WTF Kombat для команды WTF Fantasy 2020.  
> Бета: nloit
> 
> Иллюстрация от Унылый Ленивец ([ВК](https://vk.com/public180137561), [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/yniliilenivetc)).

Уильям с подозрением посмотрел на стайку мошкары, вьющуюся у окна. Первый месяц лета в Анк-Морпорке выдался жарким и практически безветренным, и воздух над городом, казалось, состоял из самых разнообразных насекомых, среди которых преобладали мухи, комары и те самые мошки.  
  
— Отто? — настороженно позвал Уильям.  
  
Наверное, сотрудники «Правды» выглядели странно, вежливо обращаясь к каждой налетающей на них стае гнуса с просьбой не мешать и жужжать дальше своей дорогой перед тем, как начать всерьёз отмахиваться от неё — во всяком случае, Уильям пару раз ловил на себе подозрительные взгляды случайных прохожих. Но все они ещё не отошли от того случая, когда пару недель назад один из наборщиков прихлопнул нескольких мошек из просочившейся сквозь затянутые тканью окна стайки. Сахарисса тогда долго и громко возмущалась чужой чёрствостью и неаккуратностью, незадачливый ловец мух бледнел и зеленел, судорожно оттирая лапы от кровавых ошмётков, одна из дам шумно упала в обморок, а вернувший себе более привычную форму Отто взволнованно извинялся, мешая два языка ещё больше, чем обычно, и уверял, что потерянные кусочки перепонки отрастут в мгновение ока. Что было правдой — крылья иконографиста восстановились ещё до того, как скандал начал утихать. Чего нельзя было сказать о хрупкой психике его коллег.  
  
Стая мошкары не отвечала, и Уильям всё-таки рискнул частично разогнать, частично передавить её, после чего захлопнул окно. Только вот перед уходом вновь придётся его отворить — иначе в кабинете станет невозможно дышать.  
  
Закончив с проверкой статей для ближайшего номера, от которой его и оторвал назойливый звон мошкары, Уильям собрал все бумаги, проверил карманы на наличие карандаша и блокнота и спустился вниз, в суету снующих туда-сюда зверей. С высоты лестницы это бесконечное движение чем-то напоминало всё ту же хаотично вьющуюся в солнечном пятне стайку насекомых. А у подножья лестницы Уильям наконец вспомнил, что, разумеется, всё-таки забыл открыть окно. Подниматься обратно было закономерно лень, и, отмахнувшись от этой проблемы, он ринулся в бушующее перед ним море. Де Словвы были родом горностаев, чем весьма гордились. Но гордость не мешала им оставаться одними из самых мелких представителей отряда хищников. Большинство его предков могло не обращать на это внимания, передвигаясь по миру в карете или в сопровождении пары охранников из крупных зверей, но Уильям, изрядно отбившийся от семейных традиций, привык лавировать в толчее чужих лап. В небольшом, заставленном помещении, куда набилось множество самого разнообразного зверья и каждый при этом желал идти в свою сторону, это умение пришлось отточить до совершенства. Хотя поначалу ему пару раз всё-таки оттаптывали хвост.  
  
Вынырнув возле отпечатного станка, Уильям передал наборщикам статьи и, под быстрые щелчки расставляемых по местам букв, отправился в новое опасное путешествие к следующему пункту назначения.  
  
— А! — поприветствовала его Сахарисса, не отвлекаясь от проверки содержимого своей сумочки. — Вот и ты! Как раз вовремя. Я уже думала, не послать ли кого-нибудь к тебе, чтобы напомнили, что нам скоро выходить.  
  
«Двойное использование союза «что» в одном предложении, — отметил разум, ещё не успевший переключиться с функции редактора на адекватного зверя, которого можно выпускать в нормальное общество. — Лучше попытаться изменить формулировку…»  
  
Уильям потряс головой.  
  
— Не стоит, — ответил он Сахариссе. — Выходим?  
  
— Ага. Сейчас, — отвлечённо отозвалась та, продолжая копаться в своей сумочке. — Ага. Всё, я готова, — объявив это, Сахарисса действительно подняла наконец мордочку, решительно захлопнула сумочку и закинула её себе на плечо. — Отто!  
  
Когда безответная пауза начала затягиваться, а Уильям уже прикидывал, не стоит ли вернуться в кабинет и попытаться собрать беспечно разогнанных мошек, люк в подпол всё-таки распахнулся, и на белый свет появились последовательно сложенная тренога, ящик иконографа, глухо звякнувшая сумка и, наконец, сам Отто, поправляющий на широком носу тёмные очки. Уильям с самой первой встречи не переставал удивляться, как летучая мышь ухитряется справиться со своим оборудованием. Отто, уступающий ростом даже Сахариссе — а та, будучи лаской, считалась _самым_ мелким представителем отряда хищных, — мог, кажется, сам спрятаться в иконографе — и там бы ещё вполне осталось место для бесёнка и красок. Когда он начинал суетливо расставлять треногу, ковыляя от одной опоры к другой и раздвигая их крыльями, неловко пошатываясь при этом на слабых задних лапках, на мордах окружающих, как правило, проступала мученическая смесь насмешки и жалости. К тому времени, когда Отто принимался затаскивать наверх иконограф, практически никто уже не мог найти в себе силы, чтобы отказать «Правде» в «паре снимков для статьи». Даже у жителей Анк-Морпорка был какой-то предел чёрствости и жестокости.  
  
Сам Уильям был свидетелем, как Отто делал снимки, болтаясь вниз головой на одной лапе, второй удерживая ту самую треногу, которую некогда было расставлять — вряд ли напавшие на их карету разбойники согласились бы подождать, — а крыльями — тот самый иконограф, в который мог спрятаться целиком. После чего, едва угасла необходимая для съёмки вспышка, врезал треногой по шее оказавшемуся ближе всего бандиту-волку, отправляя его в нокаут, подхватил на спину иконограф, свою сумку, ошалевшего от такого поворота событий Уильяма и стремительно ускакал в ночь, оставляя карету, бесполезную без погибшего коня-возчего, на произвол остальных разбойников, пытающихся проморгаться после неожиданного яркого света. Уильям втайне был ему за это благодарен — если бы Отто уволок на себе ещё и карету, это нанесло бы непоправимый урон его мировоззрению. И без того Уильям не мог несколько месяцев смириться с тем фактом, что летучие мыши могут бегать. Вслух он благодарил Отто за спасение и купил ему новую треногу взамен сломанной о волчью шею.  
  
— Йа готов, — в свою очередь объявил Отто, и Уильям, не выдержав, сделал шаг к его вещам.  
  
— Давай помогу с чем-нибудь.  
  
Чему бы он ни был свидетелем, спокойно смотреть, как летучая мышь пытается загрузить на себя разом всё оборудование, не получалось.  
  
— Нихт-нихт-нихт, — торопливо пробормотал Отто, когда Уильям потянулся к сумке. — Дас синд линзн, с ними надо быть очень-очень аккуратный.  
  
Так что, когда репортёры «Правды» явились к дверям Королевского музея искусств, свою сумку Отто тащил сам. Уильяму, после некоторых колебаний, доверили треногу. Несколько раз споткнувшись о неё и один раз уронив, колебания Отто Уильям вполне понял. Это иконографиста в стремлении к любимой работе не могли остановить ни риск сгореть — в буквальном смысле — от слишком яркой вспышки, ни банальные законы физики. Уильяму оставалось довольствоваться тем, что нынешнюю треногу сломать было не так-то легко — при её покупке были извлечены уроки из минувшей встречи с разбойниками.  
  
Куратор Музея изящных искусств, встретивший журналистов в холле, взглянул на Отто свысока — что было нетрудно для ламы — и наморщил нос. Весь его облик говорил о том, что только хорошее воспитание не позволяет ему продемонстрировать своё недовольство более активными способами: например, шарахнуться в сторону, начать размахивать вокруг себя осиновым колом и разбрызгивать святую воду.  
  
— Господин де Словв, вы уверены, что присутствие вампира на этой встрече будет уместно? — вместо этого заметил куратор.  
  
— Я опять вынуждейн протестовайт, — раздался из-под иконографа смиренный голос Отто. — Не каждый рукокрылый ист вампир. И не каждый рукокрылый из Убервальд ист вампир, если вы захотийт спросит об этом дальше. Хотя...  
  
— Вот именно, — торопливо вставила Сахарисса, не давая Отто продолжить — простодушный и прямолинейный, тот зачастую не замечал, когда лучше перестать говорить.  
  
Уильяму в таких ситуациях она обычно наступала на лапу. Но наступить на лапу Отто было затруднительно, да и, честно говоря, страшно — очень уж хрупкими выглядели и маленькие задние лапы, и крылья. Хотя и Уильям, и Сахарисса прекрасно понимали, что Отто едва ли сможет всерьёз навредить даже наступивший на него слон.  
  
— Смею заметить, подобная дискриминация на основании только лишь видового признака и нескольких дремучих суеверий едва ли может украшать один из центров культуры и просвещения Анк-Морпорка. Вы так не считаете?  
  
Что бы куратор не считал на самом деле, в присутствии представителей прессы он об этом благоразумно промолчал.  
  
— Прошу сюда, — произнёс он, позволяя вопросу раствориться в густой музейной тишине.  
  
Сахарисса победно улыбнулась и двинулась следом. В конце концов, всё сказанное было правдой. Не все рукокрылые были вампирами. И давно уже не все вампиры были рукокрылыми. Уильям как-то посещал одно из собраний Движения Убервальдских Трезвенников — тот день у них был посвящён дружбе и связям с представителями некровососущих видов — и лично познакомился с выдрой-вампиром, кроликом-вампиром, мышью-вампиром — нелетучей — и даже с хмурым слоном-вампиром. В конце концов, вампиры ведь пили кровь не только своих рукокрылых сородичей, но и других млекопитающих, и иногда получались вот такие… казусы. Но, насколько понял Уильям, подобным обращённым вампирам жилось легче — достаточно было не улыбаться слишком широко и не привлекать к себе внимания. В то время как на рукокрылых неизменно смотрели с подозрением — заслуженным или нет.  
  
Куратор-лама привёл их в небольшой зал, на стенах которого был развешен десяток картин. Ощущалось, что зал только-только закончили оформлять и он ещё ждал своих первых посетителей. Помимо картин в зале находился элегантно опирающийся на трость снежный барс в аккуратной, но простой на вид одежде из дорогих тканей.  
  
— Граф Винсент Оливер Далтон де Гринуин, — представился тот, мягко улыбнувшись.  
  
Уильям был готов поклясться, что мягкая улыбка спрятала ещё десяток-другой имён между Оливером и Далтоном.  
  
— Уильям де Словв, главный редактор «Правды», — в свою очередь назвался он сам. — Сахарисса Резник, моя коллега, — Сахарисса приветливо улыбнулась графу, — и Отто фон Шрик, наш иконографист.  
  
— Гутен таг, — несколько рассеянно отозвался тот.  
  
Де Гринуин нахмурился, с лёгкой тревогой глядя на поздоровавшийся с ним иконограф. Словно почувствовав этот взгляд, иконограф опустился на пол, позволяя наконец рассмотреть скрывающегося под ним самого Отто.  
  
— А разве… — начал было граф и умолк.  
  
— О, не волнуйтесь, — поспешила к нему Сахарисса. — Не все летучие мыши являются вампирами. И не все летучие мыши из Убервальда являются вампирами.  
  
Де Гринуин встряхнул головой и рассмеялся.  
  
— Нет-нет, это я знаю, — заверил он, расслабившись. — Я довольно часто путешествую и бывал в Убервальде. Просто… я думал, летучие мыши слепы, и не ожидал, что одна из них решит работать иконографистом. Простите, господин фон Шрик.  
  
— Дас махт нихтс, — философски отозвался Отто, оглядывая зал в поисках подходящей точки для установки иконографа. — Дас ист другой распространённый заблуждений. Уверяйт вас, я прекрасно видейт. Немного не так прекрасно на яркий свет, но очки помогайт.  
  
— Если не возражаете, Отто займётся съёмкой, пока мы разговариваем, — Уильям поспешил вмешаться в познавательный разговор, пока он не затянулся.  
  
Никто не возражал, и Отто, забрав у Уильяма свою треногу, взялся за работу.  
  
— Это ведь вы пожертвовали музею эту коллекцию, граф? — поинтересовалась Сахарисса, извлекая из сумочки собственные блокнот и карандаш.  
  
— Преподнёс в дар, — поправил тот, и Сахарисса торопливо застрочила в блокноте. — Всё верно. Сэр Сшитт сообщил мне о вашей встрече и попросил присутствовать сегодня, поскольку на самом открытии выставки я, увы, не смогу быть.  
  
— Можете рассказать поподробнее, как вам удалось заполучить эти полотна?  
  
— Совершенно случайно, мисс. Как я уже упомянул, я люблю путешествовать, и мои друзья часто приглашают составить им компанию, когда отправляются куда-либо. Один из них недавно вступил в права наследства и попросил меня вместе с ним посетить родовой замок в Убервальде. Там и находились эти картины. Я давно интересуюсь живописью и сразу узнал кисть нашего знаменитого соотечественника…  
  
Уильям отвернулся, позволив Сахариссе продолжить расспрашивать де Гринуина, и обратился к куратору.  
  
— Так открытие должно состояться через три дня, я правильно понял?  
  
— Верно, — ответил тот. — Руководство музея посчитало, что ваша статья привлечёт к выставке больше внимания. И, разумеется, на само открытие вы тоже приглашены.  
  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Уильям. — А теперь не могли бы вы рассказать побольше об этом мероприятии? На какое время оно назначено, что планируется провести, кто приглашён — если есть список, будет замечательно.  
  
Если список и был, то куратор явно не догадался прихватить его с собой. Впрочем, как оказалось, сэр Сшитт прекрасно помнит всех приглашённых наизусть. Уильям тщательно записал всех перечисленных, не забыв добавляемые куратором между делом пометки вроде «Не знаю, стоит ли на самом деле ожидать леди Видлфорс, она не любит подобные мероприятия, хотя очень ценит наш музей и оказывает регулярную поддержку, хотя и не такую ощутимую, как граф де Гринуин». Несколько раз куратор отвлекался на вспышки иконографа — как, впрочем, и все остальные. Взгляды, которые бросал в сторону аппарата граф, Уильям затруднялся истолковать, но был уверен, что Сахарисса косится на Отто с теми же опасениями, что и он сам. Но, к счастью, обошлось без эксцессов вроде падения на пол с воплями боли и случайного сжигания себя в прах. Едва ли после этого сэра Сшитта удалось бы убедить криками о дремучих суевериях.  
  
Закончив расспрашивать куратора, Уильям поблагодарил его, спрятал блокнот и отошёл к Отто.  
  
Тот, заслышав приближающиеся шаги, выглянул из-под ткани иконографа и вновь торопливо поправил сбившиеся очки, пряча красный отблеск глаз.  
  
— Йа сделал снимки зала с разный ракурс, — доложил Отто. — Можно сделайт иконографий несколькийх картин, но йа думайт, после открытий здесь будет лучший свет. Я не рискнуйт сейчас использовайт много саламандр, так что снимки могут получийтс слегка тёмный.  
  
— Всё правильно, — согласился Уильям. — Впрочем, полагаю, одну стоит снять сейчас. Может быть, вон ту, — он махнул лапой в сторону самого большого полотна. — Сэр Сшитт, граф де Гринуин, могу я попросить вас подойти к этой картине. Думаю, иконография с вами будет прекрасной иллюстрацией для нашей истории.  
  
Куратор покорно направился к месту, которое ему указали, но граф не спешил следовать его примеру.  
  
— Простите, мистер де Словв, но я бы предпочёл обойтись без снимков, — с улыбкой покачал головой он. — Кому необходимо, и так со мной знакомы, а для широкой публики хватит и имени. Не хотелось бы, чтобы ко мне начали приставать на улице с предложениями купить за баснословные деньги каждую полученную от умершей прабабушки картину в надежде, что она действительно окажется ценной.  
  
Уильям поднял на него слегка озадаченный взгляд. Им случалось сталкиваться со зверьми, которые по разным причинам не желали мелькать на страницах газеты, но причина де Гринуина чем-то едва уловимо напоминала оправдания Мойста фон Липвига, которому делать иконографии не позволяла религия (и крайне мутная биография). Уильям открыл рот, чтобы начать стандартные для подобных ситуаций уговоры — большинство тех, кто не желал сниматься поначалу, вполне можно было переубедить (кроме, опять же, фон Липвига), — но его перебил Отто, как раз закончивший с перестановкой и перенастройкой иконографа.  
  
— Йа готов, — сообщил он. — Снимаю?  
  
— Граф Винсент не желает присутствовать на иконографии, — пояснил Уильям, и Отто, бросив быстрый взгляд на де Гринуина, пожал плечами.  
  
— Ладно, — отозвался он. — Тогда я рекомендовайт сэру Сшитту немного сдвинуйтся влево.  
  
Ещё одна вспышка — действительно куда менее мощная, чем обычно использовал Отто — осветила зал, и встреча представителей прессы с представителями культуры подошла к концу.  
  
— Думаю, пока можно будет напечатать краткую историю, — пробормотала Сахарисса уже на улице, на ходу просматривая свои записи. — А уже после открытия выставки изложить всё развёрнуто. Жаль, конечно, что он отказался делать иконографию. Довольно импозантный зверь, в газете смотрелся бы хорошо. Хм, и он не ответил мне на вопрос о том, как давно он увлекается искусством. Возможно, стоит уточнить у сэра Сшитта во время открытия…  
  
Уильям, вновь взваливший на себя треногу, отвечал на её бормотание согласным мычанием и совсем не ожидал, что более содержательный ответ раздастся внезапно со стороны Отто.  
  
— Около ста пятнадцати лет, я думайт, — сообщил тот из-под своего иконографа.  
  
Уильям невольно опять споткнулся о свою ношу, а Сахарисса извлекла нос из блокнота и посмотрела в сторону Отто.  
  
— То есть он… — тихо уточнила она.  
  
— Йа, — сдержано отозвался Отто. — Но это не для статьи.  
  
— О, разумеется, — тут же поспешила заверить Сахарисса. — Просто… Иногда это на самом деле удивляет.  
  
Уильям снова был вполне согласен с ней. Все в газете привыкли к Отто. Отто был маленькой суетливой летучей мышью, в тёмных очках и с убервальдским акцентом — всё в нём буквально кричало миру: «Я вампир!» — и побуждало мир завопить в ответ. Пообщавшись с ним, легко было забыть, что вампиры при желании могут выглядеть совсем не похожими на вампиров.  
  
— Движение обычно не одобряйт подобную скрытность, — продолжил Отто. — Но каждый имейт право выбирайт сам, как и кому ему стоит раскрываться. Мы уважайт это право. Не обращайт внимания других. Не задавайт вопрос, который может заставить заподозрить. Не заставляйт вставать под вспышку, из-за которой можно рассыпайтс в прах.  
  
— Вот здесь я точно должен был что-то заподозрить, — пробормотал Уильям.  
  
Отто никогда не беспокоился о себе — он таскал при себе флакон с кровью, которая могла помочь ему восстановиться, и карточку, где была записана просьба разбить указанный флакон над кучкой пепла, и был вполне удовлетворён этими мерами безопасности. Он никогда и не перед кем, насколько помнил Уильям, не старался скрыть свою природу.  
  
— Винсент не хочет конфликтовать с этим сэром Сшиттом. Ему нравится работать с музеем. Но он слышал про мои опыты, я думайт, поэтому и встревожился, когда увидел иконограф, — Отто весело фыркнул. — Настолько, что сам почти начать задавайт лишний вопрос.  
  
— То есть, он не о твоём зрении на самом деле хотел спросить? — Уильям хмыкнул. — Ну да, если он уже сто пятнадцать лет, если не больше, вампир, то вряд ли он всё это время наивно полагал, что летучие мыши слепы.  
  
— Может, — задумчиво протянула Сахарисса, — нам стоит придумать какой-нибудь знак на такой случай. Ну, что собеседник скрывает такое, чего не стоит узнавать.  
  
Уильям покачал головой.  
  
— Мне кажется, это лишнее. В конце концов, наша работа нередко заключается именно в том, чтобы узнавать, что скрывают другие. Вот что тебе точно стоит сделать, так это закрыть на ночь окно, пожалуй.  
  
— Уильям! — Сахарисса возмущённо вздыбила шерсть. — Не нужно… этих дремучих суеверий. Если я поговорила сегодня с вампиром, это не значит, что он обязательно проникнет ночью в мою девичью спальню и припадёт к моим нежным ушкам своими острыми зубами. В конце концов, мы живём в Веке Анчоуса, а не в какой-нибудь дикой древности!  
  
— Ну да, — пробормотал Уильям, пытаясь поудобнее перехватить слишком длинную для него треногу. — Напомни мне ещё, что не все летучие мыши являются вампирами. Особенно из Убервальда.  
  
— Но это ист так, — бодро сообщил Отто. — Не все.

**Author's Note:**

> Летучие мыши действительно могут вроде как [бегать](https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=6&v=qWOUZAa5vlQ&feature=emb_logo), хотя и не так бодро, как нелетучие, конечно.


End file.
